10 Things I Hate About You
by Dimitria.ang
Summary: (ONE SHOT) A Sydrian Twist on the poem : 10 Things I Hate About You!


**So just to let you know there are spoilers from the first Chapter of the Fiery Heart!**

**I love this story I hope you do too!**

**(*I don't own Bloodlines or anything from The Bloodlines series!)**

**XXXX**

10 Things I hate about you.

**I hate the way you talk to me,**

"_I'm not a warrior or a goddess," I said at last._

_Adrian leaned closer. "As far as I'm concerned, you're both."_

_Adrian makes me feel beautiful, alive, and like I can do anything. Sometimes I feel like one day I will wake up and Adrian will be gone along with all that hope he gives me. I don't want him to talk to me like that because I might start to believe him._

**And the way you style your hair,**

_Adrian spends an hour in the bathroom on his hair alone. I can get ready in mere minutes yet HE takes hours! I hate that he can be so vain sometimes but then he comes out; looking as amazing as ever. His hair looking like a piece of art and I can't hate it. I can't even try._

**I hate the way you drive latte **

_I rarely let him drive my car because Latte is MY car. I don't trust my baby with anyone. But then I remember how he drove us safely away from the Warrior of Light Compound. I remember how I felt safe in his arms and how in that moment I realized how much I love him. _

**I hate it when you stare,**

_Adrian stares. If I am sitting or working he always stares. He never talks much but just stares. I wouldn't tell him this but I love it when he stares._

**I hate your late night spirit dreams,**

_Those dreams I look forward to. Not at the beginning but since Zoe has gotten here I crave those dreams. I love being able to talk and laugh with him. I love being alone with him. I love just seeing him and not pretending. When I go to bed I dream about those dreams._

**And the way you're always there,**

_When I need him the most, he is there. When I need him the least, he is there. He will always be there for me and that means something. He is dependable and lovable. He is always there when I turn around._

**I hate the way you make re-think life,**

_Ever since the day I met Adrian he has always had me re-thinking everything. He made me re-think everything I had been taught as an alchemist. He made me re-think everything I had been told about myself. He made me think about things I didn't want to think about. He makes me re-think my feelings for him. Adrian just made me think._

**You even make me rhyme.**

_Ah! Would you believe it! I am rhyming! Just see what Adrian can make me do!_

**I hate it, **

**I hate the way you're always drinking**

_Not so much now with our support group but still. I hate to think he is hurting himself. I don't want to think about what I would do without Adrian. So when he drinks, when he smokes it breaks my heart into two. I need him._

**I hate it when you lie**

_We both lie. To ourselves and to each other. I lied to him about my feelings and he lied to me about the warrior camp. It hurt me to think he didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth but he was just keeping me safe. I can't fault him for that._

**I hate it when you kiss me **

_The best thing in the world is when Adrian kisses me. The way I can lose myself in his lips. The way he holds me tight. The way it feels like i am the only person in the world worth caring. _

**Even worse when you make me cry,**

_When I ran. I ran away from him at his apartment. I blame him for that. I blame him for not chasing after me. For letting me walk away. I blame him for the tears running down my face because he didn't wipe them away. Mostly I blame him for loving me so much that it didn't matter if I ran to Mexico and back he was waiting, hoping, and loving him all the same._

**I hate it when you're not around,**

_Zoe is always around, which means I saw a little bit of Adrian. Adrian made me see the light and beauty in the world. But I can't see him because of Zoe. He is my everything and I hate that he isn't around sometimes._

**And the fact you didn't call.**

_You always called. You always tried. But that one time when you stopped, it killed me more than you will ever know._

**But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you,**

_I love you_

**Not even a little bit,**

_With my whole heart _

**Not even at all.**

_All the time. _

**XXXX**

**I Know I need to update Origins but I have major writer block! Therefore I wrote this instead! **

**I have had this idea for a long time but now I just wrote it!**

**Please review! Your reviews make me happy!**

**Happy Readings **

**DA**


End file.
